Say Yes To Your Master
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "Look at you," Erik cooed, running a finger down Charles' face, "all tied up and ready to submit to me—you look positively delicious." Charles pulled his head away, trying to get out of the taller man's touch. "I will never submit to you," he sneered at the man. Another smug smile came over Erik's face. "We'll see about that." Sex Slavery. AU. No Powers. See warnings inside.


**A/N: Warnings: Rape, Non-Con, Dub-Con, slight abuse (like an itty bitty amount in two scenes), mentions of past rape and abuse, sex-slavery.**

Chapter One

Hellfire Club, for lack of better terms, is known for its exquisite sex slave trade. Patrons can either buy, sell, trade, or rent out sex slaves. Hellfire only caters to the most prestigious of clients, including politicians, CEO's, World Leaders, and those with more money than time to spend it.

This is why it was no wonder that the esteemed Erik Lehnsherr, billionaire extreme, found himself at the club's doors one day…

"Ah, Erik Lehnsherr, how did I know you'd find your way to my club sooner or later?" The Russian man asked, eyeing Erik with a proud grin. "What is it that you are seeking today? May I interest you in a purchase, or is this just a _onetime_ hit and run?"

"I am here to buy," Erik said cautiously, following the man down the club's foyer.

Azazel walked a few paces ahead of Erik, his hands behind his back. "Male or female?" He quirked an eyebrow and looked back at the other man, "Or both?"

"Male," The German said with a snort, making his feelings towards the opposite sex quite clear.

Nodding his head at Erik's choice, Azazel continued on down the hallway. "Very well. Follow me please."

Erik followed the club owner down another long foyer, this one filled with rows upon rows of doors, each one housing a sex slave. A small window in the middle of the door was the only visibility inside each room.

Azazel stopped outside a door after a moments walk. "Have a look at this one here. Just got him in last week, he's only been used a handful of times." Unlocking and opening the door, the Russian reached in the room and pulled the long leash that was connected to the collar around the young man's neck, forcing him out.

Frowning, Erik studied the blond boy in front of him. "He is…young," he said as he turned to Azazel with a dissatisfied look.

A sickening smile formed over the Russian's face. "As I said—'low miles'." Azazel looked back to the young man before them—he was very obedient, standing perfectly still while the two men judged him like he was a piece of art on display.

"He will not last long Lehnsherr, I urge you to think about it."

Erik shook his head. "He is too young," he said gruffly and then turned to look at Azazel, "You have anything a bit older? Say, early to mid twenties perhaps?"

Motioning for Alex to return to his chamber, Azazel closed and relocked the door. "Follow me," the owner said as he turned and strode back down the foyer, passing a couple of doors on the way.

Something in one of the rooms caught Erik's eye. Azazel was just stopping outside another door when Erik peered into the small window of said room.

Oh.

The first thing that Erik had noticed was blazing blue eyes, followed by cherry red lips and silky soft looking skin and hair. He was beautiful—too beautiful to be a sex slave almost. He was possibly the most exquisite creature Erik had ever seen. The boy, or young man, had very soft features; he looked so fragile and delicate. And being on the shorter side only intrigued Erik more, making him think about how much fun he could have with him considering his height advantage over the young slave.

Yes—he will do.

"This one," Erik nodded towards the door, "How old is he?"

Azazel stopped; he pulled the key out of the door he was currently unlocking and looked back at Erik in question. Making his way closer he peered into the window once he was by the door of Erik's choice.

"This one?" Azazel said with a raised eyebrow. "You do not want this one," he said with a huff, "he is a troublemaker, that one."

Ignoring the other man's words, Erik kept his gaze fixated on the young man behind the window. "How old?" He asked again.

Azazel sighed. "Twenty-two—but trust me Lehnsherr, you do not want this one—he is, _used_."

It was sickening the way he spoke of the boy as if he were a car and Azazel was trying to convince Erik to buy an upgraded version instead.

"He has been returned, twice." Azazel arched an eyebrow at Erik, "This one here—he is a feisty one."

This only interested Erik more. "I'd like to see him," he said as he kept his gaze firm on the young man's piercing blue eyes.

"As you wish," Azazel said plainly. "But I warn you, he is mouthy—he does not know respect."

Erik could change that.

Unlocking and opening the chamber door, Azazel quickly reached in and grabbed the leash that was locked to a hook by the door. He unlocked it with another smaller key and gave it a tug. The young man resisted at first, refusing to be lead out of the room like some sort of caged animal. He struggled against Azazel's tugs, fighting with all the strength he had in his smaller body.

It would be a lie if Erik said it did not turn him watching it, seeing what a gutsy little creature he was only made Erik want to tame him even more. Surely Erik would have him down on all fours begging to be fucked by the time he was done with him.

Azazel gave one good powerful yank on the leash and the young man came stumbling out, landing on his hands and knees as he gasped for air, the collar choking him around his neck.

Looking down at the young man on all fours, it was just how Erik had imagined he would look—and he looked fucking beautiful—ready to submit to Erik's every whims or need.

The brunet glared up at Erik with repulse in his eyes—he instantly hated the man before him. He thought about spitting on him just to show him so. But the man was already speaking.

"What is your name slave?" It was said with a thick German accent.

The young man said nothing though; he continued to look down at the floor, hoping the German accented man would soon lose interest and move on to someone else. This Master would never do.

Azazel gave another harsh tug on the leash, pulling the brunet to his feet and Erik grabbed him by the face, forcing the young man to look deep into Erik's grey-green eyes. "I asked you your name, _slave_," Erik said sharply this time.

"_Fuck you_—that's my name!" And this time, he did spit in the taller man's face.

Yanking on the leash as hard as he could, Azazel pulled the shorter man back away from Erik. He grabbed the brunet by the jaw and hissed at him: "Do you have any idea _who_ you just spat on you little _shit_?" He tightened his grip on the man's jaw, "Now I'll have to give him a discount if he even still wants you," he said through gritted teeth.

But the brunet just gave the most venomous smile he could and retorted: "I don't give a _fuck_."

Oh yeah—Erik wanted this one bad. He was going to whip him into shape.

"_Charles_," Azazel chided at him like he were a child, "That is _not_ how we act in front of potential buyers—you want me to send you back down to the _sample_ rooms?"

Sample rooms? Erik wasn't even sure if he liked the sound of those. It almost sent a chill up his spine.

Turning back, Azazel gave Erik a knowing look, "I told you—this one here, he is feisty."

Erik had already wiped the spit off his face with as much dignity as one could in such situation. He studied the young man, Charles, for another moment.

"I'll take him."

Both Charles and Azazel had matching looks of shock on their face. Charles was positive he'd made himself as undesirable as he could to the other man—why the fuck would he still want him? What kind of sick fuck was he? Did he get off on power trips or something? But of course he did, typical rich fucks, think they can do anything they want just because they had money. This man probably only wants to buy him because he can.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Azazel wrapped the leash around a hook on the wall and locked it in place. He pulled Erik to the side, turning their backs on Charles. "My comrade, I tell you again, you do not want this one—I assure you. He is-" Azazel made a gesture with his hand, "-no good for purchase—at best, I would say he is _rent_ worthy, and even then I would only recommend for parties or events. He does not give any respect, and I for one would give him none in return," he said quietly to Erik—but Charles still heard. He didn't even know why the men were being discrete in the first place.

And this was why, once Charles escaped his living nightmare, Azazel would be one of first he killed.

Glancing back at Charles once more, Erik returned his gaze to Azazel. "I'll take my chances," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Very well," the Russian nodded, "would you at least like to _try him out_, before you make your finial decision?" They turned back to Charles. "Twenty minutes on the house—you can change your mind if he does not... see fit."

Studying Charles again, Erik thought about this for a moment. He could—could take him back into one of the sample rooms and fuck him—show him who the boss was, who was in charge now.

Fuck him into submission.

But no— he would wait. He'd wait until he got home and properly show the young slave what it meant to be owned by Erik Lehnsherr.

"No," Erik said slowly, gaze never leaving Charles, "I'll just take him home now."

Azazel's eyebrows shot up once more. "Very well then," he turned and started unlocking Charles' leash from the hook. He looked back at Erik, "And as you know, you have a ninety day trial period in where you can exchange him for another, seeing if he does not live up to your standards." He unlatched the leash and handed it to Erik. "And Lehnsherr—I predict you will be returning him well within the ninety days." He gave the taller man a twisted smile, "As I said before—he is damaged goods."

A sharp smirk formed over Erik's face. He looked to Charles and then to his Russian comrade. "We will see my friend—we will see."

Chapter Two

Getting his new sex slave home was no troubles at all. Erik simply used the leash to tie Charles' hands together at the wrist and strapped him down in his car, taking his time to admire the look of his new toy, all tied up and restrained just for him.

"Look at you," Erik cooed hotly, running a finger down Charles' face and neck, "all tied up and ready to submit to me—you look positively fuckable."

Charles pulled his head away best he could, trying to get out of the taller man's touch. He hated him. What a disgusting man he was, thinking he could tame Charles like he was a wild animal or something. He refused to give Erik any satisfaction. "I will _never_ submit to you," he sneered at the other man.

Another smug smile came over Erik's face. He then shoved two fingers into Charles' mouth, gagging him, almost testing the young man's mouth for size, "We'll see, now won't we?" He removed his fingers with a wet pop.

Charles thought about biting him, wanted to bite him in fact. But he knew it would have earned him a backhand to the face at best. He had had enough abuse in his life, the less, the better. He also knew his best chance of escape now was to do as he was told, cooperate as much as possible (which would no doubt be fucking difficult, considering the current situation he was in—but he knew he needed to try at least.)

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to voice his opinion and sometimes make it difficult for the other man.

…

If Azazel had been right about one thing, it was that Charles was indeed, quite mouthy. The whole ride home he was making his presence known. Erik sat with him in the backseat while his driver drove them to Erik's estate.

"I will not call you Master, if that's what you were hoping for—I didn't do that for my previous two _owner's_ and I won't be starting now." No matter how good looking the German bastard was.

Erik just smirked, taking that as a challenge for later. "Fine then—you can just call me Erik for now," he leaned across the backseat and nuzzled the side of Charles' neck, taking in his scent, "but I soon predict you will be calling me Master—once I'm done 'training' you," he murmured into the shorter man's ear.

Charles would be lying if he said that didn't send a wave of shudders through his body. He pushed it aside, trying to refocus on his hatred of the man next to him—the man who had him on a fucking leash—the man who had _bought_ him, like he was a damn pet.

Charles gasped and tried again to turn out of Erik's touch, closing his eyes as he looked away. Erik pulled back with heat in his eyes, looking over Charles slowly, admiring his beauty and poise. "Oh Charles," Erik purred out heavily, "You _will_ submit to me, if you like it or not."

The words rumbled through Charles' body like a trimmer, he gasped out again quietly—wishing his damn mouth would stop betraying him. He kept his eyes shut and his head away from his new owner. "Never," he said softly, almost a whisper, "I will _never_ submit to you."

Erik could already see the young man's walls coming down, brick by brick.

…

"This is my room, it is where you will be staying as well," Erik turned to Charles, "Tied up of course," he said with a filthy grin.

Charles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "In here? With you?" He looked around the overly sized bedroom, far more spacious than any room he'd ever seen before, and undoubtedly larger than the chamber he was confined to whilst at Hellfire.

Arching an eyebrow at Charles' acquisition, Erik tilted his head. "And this surprises you? Where did your previous owners have you stay?" Surely not far from their sight.

Charles looked around the room some more before he answered. "In a cage," he said slowly, and with almost no troublement to his tone, like it was normal.

And it disgusted Erik, believe it or not, the very idea of keeping one's sex slave in a cage—it was not the intentions he had. He did want Charles tied up, but that was to keep him from running. He would have never thought to _cage_ him.

"Well, my room will serve just fine," Erik said, walking closer to his slave, "I would not cage such an exquisite creature as you," he held on tightly to Charles' leash as he trailed his other hand down Charles' neck and chest, "I would not want to 'damage' you," he said heavily with a low voice, "not yet at least," he added.

Charles felt his whole body shudder, he drew in a sharp breath, trying hard to keep his features hard.

The hand on Charles' chest slid down just above his pants, and then pulled away hastily. "Of course, if you prove to me that you can be a _good boy__, then I may take you off your leash every once and awhile." Just maybe._

And that was Charles' chance—his one shot at freedom. Earning his Master's trust would be the only way to ensure his escape.

He must…submit to the man. Charles could taste the bile in the back of his throat at the very thought.

He would—he would have to submit. But not right now. He's not giving in that fucking easily.

Erik tied the end of Charles' leash to his bed post and then went over and starting circling around the shorter man. "Look at you," he said slowly, Charles stood perfectly still except for his eyes—they followed his Master, "You look so good tied to my bed," he ran a finger down the side of Charles' neck, "Yes—I do believe I'll keep you right here…right within my reach shall I need to have you." Shall the urge kick in.

Charles' eyes fluttered shut; his breath got stuck in his throat. Damn his traitorous body—damn his Master for being so goddamn attractive. It wasn't fair really—Charles was use to much older and much less appealing Master's than the one he currently had. He didn't want to find the man attractive, he really didn't. But it had been so long—so long since Charles had been around a man of such good-looks.

Regardless, he still hated him and planned on killing him as well when he escaped from there. He was going to kill them all in fact—all of his previous owners, and Azazel of course. But the first man on Charles' list was Kurt Marko—the man that had sold him into slavery, sold his own stepson into the sex-slave trade.

Yes, Kurt was first. Erik would be third or fourth, it didn't really matter—hell, and even depending on how he treated Charles during his stay, and if he made it easy for him to escape, Charles may even spare him. Maybe.

His previous two owners will not be as lucky.

Erik smirked at the noise he had managed to pull from his slave's throat. He continued to trail his finger down lower across Charles' body, pupils growing with desire as he observed his new toy. "Oh Charles, you look just so positively fuckable right now—and judging by that noise you just made, I would say you have to agree," Erik said with a certain haunting quaintly behind it.

Trying to come up with a suitable retort, Charles had decided it best just not to say anything at all, fearing that the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be another shameful moan.

Charles really did hate himself at the moment, he tried so hard not to find excitement in what was happening, but the way he was tied up, the way his Master was looking at him with utter want, the fact that his Master was so damn good looking—it made it so fucking hard for Charles not to want it back.

And apparently his Master seemed to notice as well. Erik stood behind Charles; he wrapped one hand around his chest while the other found its way down to Charles' crotch. "_Mm_ Charles, I do believe I am correct," he said hotly into the other man's ear as he grabbed Charles' erection, "Look at you—already hard for me—that's a good boy."

Ashamed, Charles hung his head. He would not let Erik get that much satisfaction out of it. He lifted his head back up and looked back the best he could at the man behind him. "Don't read too much into it—I've been programmed to get hard at the slightest touch—I find you as repulsive as all the other old fucks with money I've been with," he spat out with as much poison as he could.

His grip around Charles' chest tighten. Old? Who the fuck was he calling old? Erik was only thirty-one.

"So you think I'm _old_?" Erik hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Charles apparently hit a sore spot with his Master. He'd have to keep that in mind for next time.

"I'll show you just how _old_ I am you little _fucker_," Erik shoved Charles onto the bed roughly. He chased after him and pinned him down, taking each wrist in his hand and holding him tightly against the bed as he loomed over him. "So tell me," he breathed against Charles' face, "are you going to be a good boy, or do I have to keep this leash on you?"

Trying to fight against the taller man's grip, Charles rocked back and forth until he finally gave up, admitting Erik was stronger than him. He looked up at his Master with squinted eyes and a slow taunting smile formed over his face. "If I were you," Charles said bitterly, "I would leave it on, because the second I get out of here, you're the first person I'm gonna kill." He knew the man was just teasing him anyway, no Master would let their slave off the leash the first day...or probably ever for that fact.

And yet Erik found sick humor in that; he just smiled down at Charles. "Now, now Charles, that's no way to treat the man that's taking care of you, now is it?" He said lowly, lips just inches above Charles'.

Taking in a sharp breath at Erik's closeness, Charles willed himself not to be kissed by the other man. "As I said to that prick Azazel—I don't give a _fuck_."

"Such a mouth on you," Erik reached up and grabbed Charles' jaw suddenly, tipping his head back. A gasp escaped Charles' mouth. Erik smirked. "My, my, what am I going to do with you?" He tilted Charles' head from side to side, studying the man below him. "Such a pretty little mouth, it's too bad I'm going to have to silence it." He released his hold on Charles' mouth and gave him a small smack on the cheek. "Now let's see…what can I do to shut you the fuck up? Oh—that's right, I can just shove my huge cock down your throat—that'll teach you not to say such filth to your Master."

Charles glared at Erik as the man climbed off him. Erik gave Charles a smug look. "Would you like the use of your hands, or should I not trust you and get the handcuffs?" He said as he started unbuckling his belt.

The sick smile reappeared on Charles' face as he watched his Master remove his pants, and my, what a lovely cock the man had indeed, _huge_ was right—Charles might enjoy this after all. But he kept his eyes stone cold as he spoke to Erik. "If I were you, I'd be less worried at what I might do with my hands verses what I might do with my teeth."

In a flash Erik was back on top of Charles, hand wrapped furiously around his leash, leaving only a couple of inches left to where it met the collar. He gripped Charles' jaw with his other hand and squeezed. "If you _bite_ me," he breathed out angrily, "I will knock out all your teeth and we will start all over again—you got me, _slave_?"

All Charles could do was nod his head yes in agreement, eyes still giving Erik a fiery stare.

"Good," Erik released his grip and gave Charles' cheek another smack, this one a little harder than the last. He climbed his way off the bed and walked over to his dresser. "And just for that little outburst," he said with his back to Charles, who was now starting to sit up on the bed, "I'm going to cuff you just because I can." When Erik turned back around he was holding two pairs of leather handcuffs. He held them up for Charles to see.

Charles' dick twitched at the sight of the cuffs. It had been so long since he'd been bound and he'd be lying if he said it didn't excite him a bit.

Making his way back over to the bed, Erik grabbed Charles' leash and forced him back down. "Up against the headboard, now." He watched as Charles scooted the rest of the way back, until his head was on the pillows. "Now put your hands up," Erik instructed and Charles complied.

Erik placed a couple of pillows behind Charles to prop him up against the headboard and then next he cuffed him to the poles, one hand per side. "Look at you," Erik said breathily, once he was done restraining his slave, "Absolute perfection." He straddled Charles and kneed his way up to his chest. He grabbed Charles' face again, forcing his blue eyes up to meet his own. "I warn you again, if you bite me, you _will_ regret it." He shoved Charles' face off to the side as he let go. "And if you're a good boy and suck my cock just like I like it—I might even do a little something for you in return," he said with a wicked smile before reaching behind himself and grabbing at Charles' still throbbing erection.

Damn his traitorous mouth. Charles let out a needy whimper as Erik palmed his erection through his pants, earning him a smug and pleased look from his Master. But before Charles could take it back or possibly spit some more venom his Master's way, Erik had already pulled up and had his cock up against his lips, smacking them lightly, as if he was willing them to open up for him.

"_Come on_ Charles, open up—I know you want my cock in your mouth; I can tell by the way you looked at it ever since I took my pants off. Your eyes gave you away, you're such a little cock whore, aren't you?" He continued to smack the head of his cock against Charles' mouth.

But Charles remained firm; eyes locked on the man's above him. He wasn't giving in that easily—no matter how bad he wanted it or how right Erik was.

"Come on Charles," Erik chided again, pushing his dick against Charles' lips slightly, "Don't make me force you."

Charles thought about making him do just that. Why not?

Losing his patience a bit, Erik pulled back and slapped Charles' lips hard with his dick. "Come on Charles, open that pretty little mouth of yours—or the next time I smack you, it won't be with my cock."

Charles felt the press of Erik's cock against his lips again and this time he did open up, letting Erik slide in effortlessly. He had had enough beatings in his lifetime.

The taller man moaned lowly as he kneed up Charles' chest to further get his cock in. He placed the hand that wasn't guiding his cock in and out of Charles' mouth on the top of the backboard for leverage. He started thrusting slowly. "Oh Charles," he groaned out, "you do have a good little fucking mouth, don't you?"

Charles could no longer control himself, he moaned out in agreement around Erik's cock, sending out waves of vibrations around it. Erik snapped his hips even faster, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he fucked into Charles' mouth. The hand that was wrapped around his cock moved to the back of Charles' head, moving it along in rhythm with his thrusts.

"_Fuck_," Erik huffed out, looking back down at his sex slave wantonly. He fucked into his mouth harshly a few more times before slowing down. Charles' eyes shot up in confusion. Slowly, Erik pulled his cock all the way out of Charles' mouth with a wet pop, making Charles gasp for air once he was out.

Charles looked up at Erik irritably while trying to catch his breath, hands beginning to go numb from being restrained.

"Goddamn, I'm not gonna last long with the way you suck cock, you filthy little boy," Erik breathed out, trying to catch his own breath. He looked down hotly at his toy. "But I guess that's why you're the sex slave, and I'm the Master—I can fuck you whenever and as many times as I want," he said with a husky voice.

Charles let out a helpless groan before Erik sunk his cock back into his mouth ever so slowly, giving Charles ample time to use his tongue to twirl it around the oncoming protrusion in his mouth.

Erik moaned softly at the dance of Charles' tongue on his cock. "Fuck Charles, your fucking tongue." It was all Erik could take, be began his steady thrusts again, sliding his cock in and out again into Charles' warm mouth.

Charles felt like he could come just from the very action of sucking on Erik's dick, he felt his own moans build up in his throat and tumble out around Erik's cock as he suck him fiercely. Erik was snapping his hips even more now at the feel of Charles' moans as they sent vibrations searing through his cock. He tightened both his grip on the headboard and on Charles' hair, still forcing his head back as he fucked into his mouth wildly.

Tears started streaming down Charles' face at the force and ferocity of Erik's thrusts—it was as if the man was trying to fuck Charles' throat with how deep he was going.

Noticing the tears that were spilling out of Charles' eyes, Erik slowed down, pulling his cock back a bit. "Am I hurting you?" He muttered, and it almost seemed as if the man was genuinely concerned about Charles' wellbeing.

_Well that can't be right; the man was a monster_, Charles thought.

Not willing to give Erik any satisfaction in the matter, Charles simply shook his head and went back to greedily sucking Erik's cock, trying to move his head forward and take it all the way back down into his throat again. But the hand on the back of Charles' head stopped him. Erik tightened his grip and forced Charles' head back. He pulled his cock out of the brunet's mouth and looked down sternly at him.

"I'm not trying to _hurt_ you Charles," Erik bit out harshly, "Now tell me goddamn it—am I hurting you?"

Charles shook his head against Erik's grip. "No," he choked out, tears still falling from his eyes, "I can take it," he said just as harshly as Erik had to him. He was not going to let Erik win this one—he just knew the man would probably take some sort of sick pride in choking his sex slave with his massive cock. He was not going to give in—he told himself he could do it—he could take it this one time.

Erik huffed a grunt, not quite believing the other man—damn, he really could be stubborn, Azazel was right.

Taking in a deep breath, Erik lifted his hips just enough to place the tip of his cock against Charles' lips again. "Fine then, open up sweetheart," he murmured sickly and Charles complied again, opening his mouth and letting Erik slide his cock in again for him to resume sucking.

This time though, Erik didn't fuck as deep down into his throat as he could, he just kept a steady rhythm with his hips, rocking back and forth in compliance with Charles' sucks.

Charles could feel the hand on the back of his head tighten its grip, he darted his eyes up just in time to see Erik's head roll back and his eyes snap closed and then he felt the warmth fill his mouth. It tasted bitter and not at all pleasant and he briefly wondered why he loved sucking cock so much.

Or at least use to.

Erik bit out a harsh moan as he came into Charles' mouth, slowing his movements down to an unhurried pace as he emptied his contents into his sex slaves mouth.

Breathing raggedly, Erik looked down at Charles with a hauntingly satisfied look. He pulled his cock out of the man's mouth slowing, enjoying every last bit of tender feeling he could.

Once out, Charles drew in a sharp breath, his own breathing slightly hitched from as much force as he put into the job. He kept his eyes locked on the man above him. Still not trusting him.

"Such a good boy," Erik said quietly, almost more to himself than his slave. "I suppose I should reward you." He reached back around and felt to see if Charles was still hard—and yes, he was quite hard indeed, if not, even harder. Erik smirked. "Charles?" Erik purred out sickeningly, "Did that turn you on my little pet?" He grabbed Charles' erection with force.

Charles bit out a moan, his head tipping back and his eyes closing as he rocked his hips side to side, desperately trying to get as much friction from Erik's hand as he could. He wouldn't last long, that much he knew—he just needed something, just the smallest amount of touch he could get. He was damn near close to coming in his pants just from the way his Master fucked into his mouth.

Another whimper escaped Charles' mouth when he felt Erik squeeze his cock. "Oh, you did like that, didn't you?" Erik rubbed his palm against Charles' clothing covered cock again, causing Charles' head to whip to the side and another moan left his mouth, this one more desperate than the last. Erik could feel his own cock starting to twitch back to life. "God Charles, the shit you do to me," he murmured as he brought down the hand that was on the headboard, and ran his knuckles down Charles' cheek, Charles inadvertently leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, "just those fucking sounds alone that come from that sexy mouth of yours is enough to set me off again."

Charles couldn't handle it anymore; he was not above begging at this point. He needed it—he needed Erik's touch—he was so close, so close it hurt. His eyes flew open, Erik's hand still caressing his face.

"_Erik_," he said with a broken noise, "please," he begged, "please…I…I need…"

It was the first time that Charles had said his name and Erik could feel the wave of electricity, the excitement, run through his body at hearing the way his name sounded on his sex slaves tongue. Fuck being called Master—he _wanted_ Charles to call him Erik—call him it every day.

Erik smirked down at Charles, knowing this was the perfect opportunity to _teach_ his little pet a lesson in obedience.

"You want me to touch you Charles, to help you out?" Erik said huskily, looking down at Charles as the smaller man nodded up at him with a needy look.

"Yes, _please_," he cried out, still trying to buck his hips up and get more friction from Erik's hand.

But Erik had removed his hand; in fact, Erik had removed his entire body. He was off the bed and pulling his pants up before Charles even had the chance to cry out again.

Charles looked at him with shock and anger and pure fucking frustration. "_Erik please_," His words were coming out strained, almost hoarse. He needed, he just needed...

Moving to the head of the bed, Erik started undoing Charles' cuffs; he smiled maniacally down at him. "Oh Charles, my pet, no need to worry," he snapped off the cuff, "I'll give you want you need." He walked around to the other side of the bed, Charles' eyes following him the whole time. He started on the second cuff, "You were after all, a very good boy," he second cuff dropped and Charles' hand followed suit. The only thing now that was keeping Charles from running was his leash, and Erik had no intentions of letting him off that any time soon.

"Off the bed Charles," Erik ordered, taking hold of said leash. "Remove all of your clothes too."

Charles was quick to comply, starting with his button-up shirt, as long as it meant his sexual torment would come to an end.

Once stripped naked, Erik admired the view, walking around Charles like a predator stalking its prey. "Mm Mm, look at you," Erik said gently, "So fucking beautiful and naked, just for me," he could visibly see just how hard Charles was too, and how he was already leaking precome from the slit in his dick. "And look at that," Erik ran a finger down the tip of his cock, getting said precome on his finger, making Charles bite his lip as he moaned deep in his throat, his eyes hooded with pleasure, "You are ready to come, aren't you?"

Charles nodded his head with a whimper, all dignity out the window. And it sickened him how easily this man—_his owner_—had turned him into an incoherent, babbling mess of a boy that would do anything for a quick handjob as long as it meant he'd get to come. Fuck.

Clearly he would need to restrategize his plan of attack now if he were to ever get out of there.

Before Charles could put anymore thought into it, he felt the pressure he so badly needed as Erik wrapped his hand around Charles' throbbing hard cock. He moaned lowly, a deep rumble in the back of his throat. Thank _fucking_ god.

Erik starting jerking his dick slowly as he pressed his body against Charles' back, his other hand still wrapped tightly around his leash. "Is that good?" Erik whispered into Charles' ear hotly. "You like that?"

Moaning again, Charles arched his back and tipped his head until it was lying against Erik's shoulder. He closed his eyes as so much relief rushed over him at the feel of Erik's hand sliding over his cock rhythmically. Charles felt the slightest ghost of lips against his neck, but they were gone so quickly he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not. He was so close, _so close_; his hips started thrusting back and forth with Erik's hand movements. So close—

Erik stopped.

Charles whimpered pathetically. "_Erik_," he choked out with a sob. Goddamn it.

Erik stepped back from the shorter man. "Now, get down on all fours."

Oh god no.

Charles looked to him in disbelief. No, no, no.

"Submit to me Charles, it's the only way."

Fuck. Bloody fuck. Charles sank to his knees, he didn't care, didn't care anymore. He wanted this—no, he _needed_ this. Fuck Erik. Fuck Erik fucking Lehnsherr—yeah, he knew who he was, he knew what a rich asshole he was. But he didn't care—none of that mattered right now—all that mattered now was that he got off before his dick exploded from the tension, and not exploded in a good way.

He looked up at Erik from his knees, cock still hard as fuck. He thought about grabbing it, giving it a couple of quick strokes, it would be all he would need to push himself over the edge—then he wouldn't have to do this, wouldn't have to submit to Erik on all fours like a fucking dog.

But judging by the way Erik was holding onto his leash with a firm grip, Charles knew as soon as he even tried to reach for his cock, Erik would be yanking on it so hard it would make Charles gag.

He lowered down even more, until he felt his hands touch the floor as well. He stared down at the carpet, hating himself even more in that very moment.

"Beautiful," Erik said as he looked down at his sex slave, "look at you, down on all fours, just as I predicted," Erik moved closer and ran a hand slowly down Charles' back until it reached his ass, where he gave it a good smack, forcing Charles to tip his head foward and groan out again.

"You like that uh?" Erik rubbed the spot on Charles' ass where his hand had landed, "You like to be spanked? I'll have to remember that for next time."

Erik was making it even harder for Charles to want to escape.

"Erik," Charles bit out, eyes back on the ground, "please, I'm down on all fours like you asked…please…just fucking," he started breathing heavy as the words got lost in his throat, "…_fucking touch me_," he gritted out harshly.

It sent waves of pleasure through Erik's body hearing the way Charles begged. Before he knew it, he too was sinking to the floor, reaching underneath Charles and grabbing his solid hard cock.

Charles cried out when Erik finally starting giving him the pleasure he desired, stroking him fiercely, his wrist snapping back and forth quickly as he jerked Charles to completion.

Charles lowered his head to the ground and felt the hands he was leaning on go numb, he knew this would be over embarrassingly quick but he couldn't bring himself to care. Next thing he knew he felt a hand (the same hand that was previously holding his leash) come up and grab his face, just below the jaw.

Erik tilted Charles' head up and forced it around to look at him. "I want you to look at me while you come," he said hotly as he kept jerking him off, "I want you to see who it is that makes you come like this," Erik's own breath was becoming ragged, "see who your _Master_ is."

Charles sobbed out in relief as he came, shooting what he was sure would be his biggest load ever, all over Erik's expensive carpet, and never once taking his eyes away from Erik—from his _Master_.

Chapter Three

Waking up, the first thing that Charles had noticed was he was still connected to the damned leash, and then the second thing that he noticed was he was in Erik's bed—with Erik laying right beside him, an arm slung protectively over his body.

He shivered.

Everything came back to Charles at once—the handcuffs, the sex, the begging… the submitting.

Charles had submitted to Erik—to his Master. He felt sick.

Charles shut his eyes tightly as he felt the bile rise up in his throat. Tears squeezed out from shut eyelids. He couldn't believe he had submitted to the man, and so goddamn soon. Had he really lost it that much? Had five years in sex slavery warped his mind that much that he was finally excepting it was where he belonged, just like all the others that had become fallen into the trade.

He turned his back to Erik as a silent sob left his mouth, he wiped his eyes furiously, _no_—he was not going to cry—it's what Erik would want.

Feeling the bed move beside him, Erik awoke from his slumber and tightened his grip on Charles. _Mine_, he thought possessively before burying his nose into the brunet's neck and breathing him in. Charles shuddered lightly at the gesture, reclosing his eyes. He did not make a noise.

Erik pulled Charles closer and rolled him on his back so Erik could see him. "Look at me Charles," Erik ordered when he noticed Charles was looking away.

Slowly, Charles pulled his eyes towards the other man, desperately hoping he wouldn't notice the redness.

He hoped wrong.

"Charles," Erik furrowed his brows at the sight of the other man, "Were you crying?"

The brunet shook his head, "No," he said plainly, "Just lack of sleep is all."

Erik propped himself up a bit and looked down at his slave. "I watched you sleep for two hours before I feel asleep myself—you wouldn't be lying to your Master, would you?" He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't want to have to punish you so soon," he said sternly.

Charles swallowed. He shook his head again. "No, I wasn't lying—I just had a very restless sleep—I woke often," he said smally, hoping Erik would buy his lie and leave it be.

Studying Charles for a moment longer, Erik gave a slight head nod before he looked down at his slave's soft lips.

"Kiss me Charles," he said quietly-almost human like.

But Charles didn't want to kiss him—he hated him, but at the same time he did want to kiss the man, he wanted to taste his sweet lips and find out what type of kisser his Master was—was he a tender kisser? A fierce kisser? Passionate? Rough? Sloppy? They hadn't kissed yet—and there was only one way to find out.

Charles felt his lips part slightly as the other man leaned in closer, hovering his lips just centimeters above Charles'. Erik waited, he expected his slave to do the rest of the work and close the distance on his own, Erik after all, had told Charles to kiss _him_.

Realizing what Erik was expecting, Charles closed his eyes as he surged up the tiny space left between them and pressed their lips together.

Passionate kisser—Erik was a passionate kisser, Charles had learned. Erik kissed Charles zealously, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Charles' cheek, tipping his head up into the kiss, overpowering the man as he did so.

Charles almost let out a moan, but held it back—he did not want to enjoy this, but most of all, he did not want the other man to know he enjoyed it.

Then again, if Charles were to have any chance of escape…

Moaning softly, Charles pressed into the kiss even more, bringing his hand up to card through Erik's hair.

But Erik grabbed the smaller man's hand, breaking the kiss and slamming it down to the bed. He looked fiercely at his slave. "No Charles—no touching unless I tell you," he said with power and authority, and Charles had remembered why he hated him so much.

Charles bit back the insult he was about to fling his Master's way, he had to remind himself that if he ever wanted to escaped he had to obey Erik, no matter how much he hated it. He looked up at Erik with deer-in-the-headlight eyes. "Yes _Master_," he mumbled, and instantly hated himself.

"That's better," Erik murmured before bringing their lips back together. This time Erik slipped his tongue in, owning Charles' mouth in the way that he tasted him. Charles leaned his head back on the pillow and let Erik control the kiss, overwhelming Charles with his tongue. Erik's hand kept its firm grip on Charles' hand that was still pinned to the bed, and Charles couldn't help but feel his disloyal penis betray him again by getting hard.

Erik pushed himself up more on his other hand that was being used to prop himself up. He deepened the kiss, tasting every inch of Charles' mouth he could, his own hardness started to come alive. He growled into Charles' mouth eagerly. Charles let his head sink back into the pillow further as his Master attacked his mouth. The hand that was being held by Erik's moved quickly and next thing Charles knew it was up by his head, still being pinned securely as Erik kissed him rougher.

Climbing on top of Charles, Erik used his other hand to pin Charles' free hand down as well, just above his head. Charles gasped softly, breaking the kiss to turn his head to the side. Erik smiled down predatorily at him. "You like that don't you Charles? You like when I restrain you?" He tensed his grip on Charles' wrist.

"Yes," Charles choked out, closing his eyes in the preceding. Damn him—damn him to fucking hell.

"_Fuck_ Charles, you have no idea how fucking hot that is," Erik said breathlessly before crashing their lips together again, keeping his solid hold of the younger man's wrists. Charles kissed him back, rolling his hips up into Erik's, trying to grind their cocks together. Erik took note and slid down on Charles just enough until their erections met, rubbing then together, giving Charles the friction he so desired.

Charles still hated himself, hated what he was doing, what he had become. He always thought he could better control his urges, but there was something about this Master he found offsetting. Maybe it was the way he kissed Charles, the way he'd actually taken the time to get Charles off as well, even if it was in a degrading way. Maybe it was the way Erik was being almost tender with the man, not at all as forceful as his last two Master's, who just use to smack Charles around and force him into positions, some painful, some humiliating. The way Erik held onto his wrists was firm, but not strong enough to leave bruises, or sprain his wrists, as others had done.

Earn trust—escape. It was all Charles had on his mind, he had to keep telling himself that if he wanted to survive.

Breaking away from the kiss, Erik started trailing down his slave's neck, flowering soft kisses all along the way. Charles kept his eyes closed, as a gasp left his mouth. Erik rolled off Charles; releasing his hold on the other man's wrists. But Charles kept his hands firm above his head, hoping Erik would soon return his dominating stature.

Instead, Erik trailed a hand down Charles' body, Charles watching intently through hooded eyes. Once the older man made his way to Charles' boxers (he'd allowed him to put only those back on before they'd slept) he palmed Charles' erection through the thin fabric, earning him a keening sound from the younger man. Erik smiled proudly at his slave before removing his cock from the slit in this boxers and stroking him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Charles gasped out, watching his Master in shock.

"Jerking you off," Erik said wantonly, flicking his wrist quickly as he stroked Charles' shaft.

Charles' eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he remembered what Erik had said earlier. He reopened his eyes and looked deeply at the man that was servicing him. Charles was still baffled as to why his Master was getting him off first—shouldn't it be the other way around?

Before Charles could have another thought on the matter, he felt his orgasm rock through his body and he came all over his stomach and Erik's hand. He kept his eye's hot on his Master, just as the man had asked.

Taking care to clean Charles properly, Erik smiled down at his slave. "My turn," he said huskily.

Charles drew in shuddering breath, keeping his gaze stable on the older man. "Yes Master."

…

"Charles, are you hungry?"

Turning his head to the door, Charles let his eyes gaze over to the tall man leaning against the frame. He swallowed around his collar, putting his book down (at least Erik was nice enough to give his some sort of recreation whilst held captive.)

When Charles didn't answer right away, Erik took a step into the bedroom. "You must be starving, you haven't eaten since you got here, and that was almost ten hours ago, and I can only image how little Hellfire must have fed you."

Charles let out a sigh and turned back to his book. "Now you suddenly care about my wellbeing?"

Erik tensed. His eyes narrowed. "Of course I care about your wellbeing," he said harshly, like an annoyed man would, "I don't want you all sickly and gross—what fun would that be?" He snapped at Charles, almost losing his patience completely. He took in a calming breath before continuing on. "You could stand to put some weight on—I don't like em' too skinny."

"Skinny like you?" Charles said smugly. He needed to get his shots in while he could.

Erik stared for a moment, resisting the urge to strike his slave. "Keep it up Charles, and you'll be eating your meals from a dog bowl."

So badly did Charles want to reply: _I've done worse_, but he had a feeling he'd already tested Erik's patiences enough. He really didn't want to eat off the floor again. He gave Erik a look. "Yes Master, I would like something to eat please."

"Very well," Erik crossed over to the bed. He started to reach for Charles' collar but the look in Charles' eyes slowed him down. He drew his hands back slowly. "It may be a bit premature to let you off your leash," Erik took a step back; "I'll bring your food up here. You can eat in our room."

Charles' ears perked up at the use of the word _our_.

But Erik was already retreating, leaving to get something for Charles to eat.

Not too long had passed since Erik had left before he was bringing back what looked like two plates of food. Erik sat one down on the bed for Charles before pulling a chair over for himself.

Charles was…confused, the least to say. Never had he had a Master _eat_ with him, let alone serve him the same food as they were eating. He stared down at his plate in shock.

Taking notice, Erik cocked his head at his young slave. "Is something wrong Charles? Do you not like chicken parmesan? Are you a vegetarian? Shall I have the staff prepare eggplant parm instead?"

Charles blinked. "No," he said with a breath—not believing what he was hearing. He shook his head, "No, this is great—better than I expected if I'm to be honest." He looked at Erik.

The older man just smiled, "Good, and make sure you eat your mashed potatoes—remember; trying to fatten you up."

It was…a joke? Was Erik attempting to make a joke? Who was this man before Charles?

A small smile appeared over Charles' face as he picked up his silverware. Conditions could've been worse, that was for sure.

…

"Come here Charles," Erik murmured in the dark, reaching out for his slave.

The leash on the bedpost clanked as Charles rolled closer to his Master. "Yes Erik?" He felt arms pull him in closer and then they were kissing.

The clock on the nightstand told Charles it was 2am.

…

"I'm sorry if I woke you last night Charles—I couldn't sleep." Erik said from the closet door as he got dressed.

Charles shifted on the bed, running his hand up and under his collar to rub a sore spot on his neck. "It's alright—I was having a hard time sleeping as well." Like most nights.

It wasn't the first time Charles had jerked-off his Master to help get him sleep, and it wouldn't be the last. He knew this.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit—a couple hours at the most," Erik said as he crossed over to the bed, checking the lock on Charles' leash and collar, "You still have the book I gave you?"

Watching the other man as he checked his restraints, Charles gave a shrug. "Finished it already actually," he said quietly.

Erik looked at Charles in astonishment, "Really? It's been two days, how?"

Looking down, Charles gave his answer. "What else to I have to do?" He said sheepishly, but was also hoping it would sting.

Erik blinked. "Oh." His frown deepened as he moved onto Charles' collar. Charles tipped his head to the side and allowed his Master to check the lock, a small rumbling moan leaving his throat at Erik's touch.

Satisfied, Erik took a step back and looked down at his young slave. "Would…would you like a new one?" He asked almost hesitantly.

Charles beamed up at him, blue eyes shining bright enough to blind the other man. "Yes please," he answered with elation.

Erik nodded, "I'll bring you a couple—I have a whole library full."

"A library?" And Erik could hear the eagerness in the young man's voice.

Nodding again, Erik left the room. He returned shortly after with a handful on books. Charles' eyes lit up as Erik placed the literature down beside him on the bed before turning to head back out the door.

He turned back hesitantly, just in time to see Charles running his hand over a book; _The Once and Future King_. Erik took in a breath. "I..." he started, then looked away, "Just remember, if you prove yourself trustworthy, I will give you more freedom," he stifled for a moment, "The thought of you just sitting here all day reading doesn't set easy with me, believe it or not."

Makes sense, seeing how the man had blanched at the thought of Charles being kept in a cage with his last two owner's. Maybe Charles would spare his life after all.

Charles' eyes shot over to Erik. "Thank you Erik," he said softly with earnest. It was more then he could have asked for in his current situation.

…

"That's my favorite book," Erik motioned to the book in Charles' hand, The Once and Future King, "I've read it I don't know how many times."

Charles was so wrapped up in his book he didn't even notice Erik's return. He looked up quickly at the older man, who was removing his dress coat. Charles smiled. "It is my favorite book as well—looks like we have _that_ in common." And only that.

Once out of his coat, he loosened his tie before crossing over to the bed. "You need to go to the bathroom? Something to drink perhaps?" Erik was already unlocking his leash as Charles answered.

"Bathroom please."

Working the lock off, Erik looked to his slave. "Next time I'm out, I'll get you a longer leash so you can make it to the bathroom on your own. You did good today Charles, thank you for not trying to escape." He had been nervous all day though. He really hoped he wouldn't have to come home to a houseful of dead maids and cooks and Charles gone.

He was, relieved.

Charles kept his gaze on the other man, "Of course," he said quietly.

…

"What would you like to eat tonight Charles?" Erik asked, looking over at his bed partner, still trying to catch his breath. Charles was equally flushed, lips puffy and sore from so much sucking. He gave Erik a muddled look.

"I have a choice?" His voice was small.

Erik nodded as a smile formed over his face. "You keep sucking my cock like that, and I'll let you pick every night."

Charles drew in a deep breath—he was somewhat proud. He looked back over at Erik. "I would love a steak," he smiled sheepishly, "If that's not asking too much." It had been so long. The food at Hellfire was less than par.

But Erik's shoulders just jutted up and down as small laughter escaped him. He looked right at Charles. "Of course steak is not asking too much—I could buy the whole damn cow if I really wanted too—the farm as well." Of cousre he could, the had more money than he knew what to do with.

Rolling to his side, Charles studied the man next to him. He propped his head up on a bent arm. "You would do that? You would buy a whole bloody farms worth of cows?" This man was somewhat intriguing.

Chuckling, Erik reached out and tucked a lock of Charles' hair behind his ear. "No—that would be terrible—I wouldn't want them all stinking the place up." Charles smiled as he watched Erik roll out of bed and reach for his pants. He looked back at Charles once he was dressed again. "So, steak it is."

…

Erik was busy fastening Charles' leash extension onto his existing one to notice the other man giving him a look of fondness. "I'll be gone for longer this time, a Board meeting," he gave Charles an apologetic smile before turning back to his leash, "I'll leave you some food and water if you wish, and you'll have enough distance to make it to the bathroom as well." He looked back at Charles once he was sure the restraint was locked properly to the bed. "How are you on books?"

"Just fine, I still have plenty." "Thank you," he added softly.

Erik stared at him for a moment before turning to leave.

"Erik?"

The taller man spun back around, not quickly, but not slowly. He looked at his slave.

Rising up off the bed, Charles walked closer to Erik. "You forgot to check my collar," he said gently, almost carefully.

Erik blinked. "Oh," he mumbled and then made his way back to Charles. "Thank you," he muttered as he ran his hand up and under Charles' collar, feeling for the latch. Charles drew in a sharp breath at Erik's touch and closed his eyes. Erik pulled his hand back and looked down at the younger man. "You're good," he said gently.

Charles tipped his head up quickly and pressed his lips to Erik's.

Pulling away after a moment, Erik licked his bottom lip subconsciously. "I'll be back later," he said undaunted.

Smirking, Charles watched as his Master left the room.

…

"Charles, what are you doing?" Erik asked groggily, staring at the man from the bathroom door. The only light was coming from the neon clock—the clock that told him it was 1:30 in the morning.

"What does it look like?" Charles bit out harshly as he turned his back on the other man and continued to jerk himself off.

"Fuck Charles, you should've told me," Erik came up behind the shorter man, "Here, let me," he said lowly before reaching around and replacing Charles' hand with his own. Charles' head tipped forward as his eyes shut. He groaned out a sharp breath as Erik sped up his jerks, working his hand over Charles' shaft with persistence.

"_God Erik_," Charles moaned out as he came into the open toilet, hand bracing itself against the wall as Erik held his arm tightly around Charles' chest while his other hand worked him through his release.

"You didn't have to do that," Charles said to the older man once he caught his breath enough to speak, eyes still focusing down on his mess in the toilet.

Erik tightened his grip around Charles' chest. "I wanted to," he told him softly, before placing a kiss to the brunet's hair.

Charles closed his eyes.

…

"Charles, wake up."

Blinking his eyes open, Charles looked up. Erik was already dressed and looking down at him. "Time is it?" Charles mumbled out, turning his head against the pillow and closing his eyes again.

Erik looked down at his slave dotingly before he went back to being reserved. "6am," he said plainly.

A small groan left Charles' lips as he rolled back over. "Why so early?" He asked into the pillow.

"I have a meeting with a client, I'll be gone all day," Erik said almost beseechingly.

Sitting up, Charles blinked at him. "Oh," he said somewhat faintly and then looked away. He didn't know why that bothered him.

And Erik thought he might have detected a hint of jealously in his tone. His face softened. "Charles," he said with tranquilly, "It's not like that…I don't-"

"It's fine," Charles waved him off in a hurry, still looking down at the bed sheets he had twisted between his fingers. "And even if you were, it would hardly be any of my business." He already knew his place.

"I know," Erik said quickly, looking down at Charles still. After another moment, Erik spoke again. "I uh, need to get going here in a bit, so I need you to get up and get something to eat. Would you like to shower?"

Charles nodded his head. "Will you be joining me?"

Shaking his head, Erik looked to Charles. "No, I already showered—but I will in there to keep a watch after you." He made his way to the lock on the bedpost.

Charles watched him in silence. "Fair enough," he murmured.

After Charles was washed up and fed for the day, Erik began attaching the extension to his leash. He stopped after a moment and glanced to Charles, who was just sitting on the bed, watching Erik with attentiveness in his big blue eyes.

"Would you…" he hesitated, "..would you like to see the library? Maybe spend the day there?"

Charles' eyes brighten. He looked up at Erik with eagerness. "Really?" He whispered, not sure if the man was taunting him or not. It would be cruel if he was.

Nodding, Erik began to unlock the leash completely from the bedpost. He wrapped it around his arm and lead Charles out of the room and into the hallway.

Charles expected the library to be big, but he wasn't expecting it to be _massive_. He looked around in awestruck at the rows upon rows of shelves and books. There were chairs and couches littered all around for lounging and reading. It was more than he could've ever asked for. He turned and looked at his Master. "Oh Erik," he said breathlessly, "It's marvelous, simply marvelous. Can I really spend the day here?"

Hearing the excitement in Charles' voice over something as simple as a library, did two things to Erik's heart; one, it made his heart skip a beat over seeing the way that Charles' face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and two, the other thing it did was make his heart hurt, at the utter pain of knowing something so simple was a treat to him, knowing Charles probably hasn't set foot in a library for many, many years. He had no rights as a sex slave, they were all stripped from him the day he turned 18 and was put into slavery. Erik briefly wondered if Charles would ever be willing to tell his story.

Charles brought Erik out of his daze by re-asking him his previous question. "Erik?" Charles questioned, looked puzzled at the man who seemed to have forgotten how to speak, "Is it true? Can I spend the whole day here?"

Erik came to; he blinked at the younger man. "Yes," he said quickly, "of course." He began to reach for Charles' collar, slipping his hand up to the tiny lock. He stopped. Charles looked at him with puzzlement and hope.

Shaking his head, Erik muttered his next words. "I should probably keep you on the leash still, it's only been a month," he looked almost sorry at Charles. "I'll put on your extension, you won't have free rage of the whole library, but you'll have access to enough. There's a bathroom over there," Erik pointed to the far side of the room, "so I'll chain you up there. I'll also leave you some water and something to eat—I won't be home for lunch." He looked to Charles, "Is there anything else you can think of that you might need?"

"No Erik, this is just fine."

…

Erik had Charles' leash wrapped around one hand tightly, the other was holding the younger man's head, tilting it to the side as he kissed Charles' neck from his standing position behind the man. Charles' eyes shut and a low moan escaped his throat as Erik worked his way up his slave's neck.

"Thought about this all day," the taller man murmured into Charles' neck, placing another rough kiss just above his shoulder. Charles gasped. He'd briefly wondered if Erik were going to finally try and fuck him tonight—he still couldn't figure out why the man had yet to.

The hand that was on Charles' face slid up and carded through his shaggy brown hair, pulling his head back even more to where it was almost laying on Erik's shoulder as he continued to kiss the man's neck around his collar.

"Damn this thing," Erik muttered as he fought around the collar, pushing it up to place a row of deep kisses under it.

Gasping from in front of him, Charles' eyes opened. He rolled his neck to the side to better give Erik access. "Erik," he panted out, "You can take it off me, I won't run," he said carefully, hoping not to anger the man.

Erik thought about this for a moment, taking in the scent of Charles' skin.

"No," he breathed out, almost painfully, "Not yet Charles." He closed his eyes and went back to kissing down Charles' neck, all the way down to his shoulderblades. "Turn around Charles," Erik said gruffly, "I need to take your shirt off."

Complying, Charles turned his body to face the older man, looking profoundly into his grey-green eyes. Erik began gradually unbuttoning Charles' shirt, button by button, until it slid over his shoulders and onto the floor. Erik ran a hand smoothly down the younger man's chest, admiring the job he'd done in putting some meat on his bones. He looked good; not to plump, but enough weight on him that he didn't look sickly, like when Erik had first brought him home.

Erik ran a caressing hand down Charles' cheek before bringing their lips together for a kiss. Once it broke away, Erik looked intensely into Charles' blue eyes, hand still on his cheek. He used said hand to tip Charles' jaw up at make him look Erik straight in the eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now Charles—I hope that's okay."

Charles let out a fast, startled breath. He soundlessly nodded once before he felt his erection start to form.

"Good," Erik said throatily, and then crushed their lips together again. The kiss was feverish, rough, Charles moaned into it before Erik broke away. He worked his hand down to work on removing Charles' pants, his other hand still fixed strongly on his neck and jaw. Charles' eyes shot down and watched as Erik stripped him of his pants and boxers.

"Look at you," Erik said as he stepped back, appreciating the view before him of his slave, tied up and completely naked, "Perfection," he whispered as his eyes raked over Charles' body.

Charles took in a long and low breath, keeping his eyes steadily on his Master. Erik slowly made his way back over. He grabbed a hold of Charles' leash a gently lead him onto the bed. "On all fours Charles," he said with authority.

Trembling lightly, Charles crawled onto the bed, resting on his hands and knees, his head hung low.

Reach out, Erik pulled the brunet's head up by his jaw, forcing Charles to look at him. "Head up Charles, I want you to watch me undress."

Charles' eyes darted up. He felt the hand on his jaw slip away and watched as Erik took a step back and began to remove his clothing. First, he removed his dress coat, tossing it to the side like it was trash instead of part of a 900 dollar suit. He reached for his tie next and started loosening it.

"Wait," Charles said, looking wantonly at his Master. Erik stopped, looking down at his slave in question. "I…can I?" He asked sheepishly.

Instead of replying, Erik made his way closer to the bed, and stood by the edge.

"Permission to come off all fours, Master?" Charles asked.

"Of course," Erik answered.

Coming up off his hands and settling back on his knees, Charles reached up soundlessly and begun unknotting Erik's tie, slipping it off him with ease. He dropped it on the bed next to him and looked up into Erik's eyes. "For later," he suggested quietly. Erik nodded, gazing hotly at his slave. Charles next got to work on the taller man's white button-up. He made quick work popping the tiny buttons out of the slits, and then pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drift to the floor. Erik toed off his shoes and socks as Charles removed his belt, removing it completely and setting it next to the man's tie on the bed.

Erik looked to the small collection of restraints forming beside his slave. So the man does like to be tied up. Erik could work with that.

Carefully, Charles eased his fingers into the waistband of Erik's pants and started sliding them down, taking his underwear with them. Erik's erection bobbed out, just inches away from Charles' face and Charles thought momentarily about reaching out with his tongue and giving it a lick. But he knew it was his Master that made the decisions, and he didn't want to lose any of his already gained privileges by trying to take charge. He settled back down on all fours once his Master was fully undressed, eyes still focused on the older man's face, and _only_ his face.

"You can look at my body Charles," Erik said as he stood beside the bed, "I know you want to."

Charles bit in his bottom lip gently and took a breath as his eyes skimmed over the body before him. It was beautiful, more so than his own he thought. Lean yet muscular, firm and toned. Not a lot of hair, and a flat stomach. Of course he'd already become quite accustomed to Erik's cock, what with having it in his mouth since the first day he'd set foot in the room. But Charles had never seen Erik like this before, entirely naked, exposed and standing right there for him to look at like he was a piece of art for Charles to admire.

His eyes must have gave him away because the next thing Charles knew, Erik was on the bed, kneeing his way to the younger man and pulling him up to match Erik's stance, bringing their lips together in a wave of fury and hunger. Charles felt their bodies meld together, heat touching heat, hardness pressing against each other. Erik broke away from the kiss and then resealed it just as quickly at a slightly different angle, sucking in Charles' bottom lip keenly. A low rumbling moan came from Charles and he pressed himself closer to his Master, bringing his hands up and carding through his hair, holding on tightly as he kissed Erik back.

Breaking away from the kiss quickly, Erik shot Charles a chidding look before he reached behind his slave and grabbed for his discarded belt. "Turn around Charles, hands behind your back."

Charles knew he was out of line; he should have never made a grab for Erik's hair without asking first. He lowered his head and turned to face the wall, his leash clanking against the post loudly. Erik encased Charles' hands and wrists with his belt, knotting it and fastening the buckle.

"Try and free your hands," Erik ordered, but not too unkindly.

Charles twisted his hands, fighting against his restraint. He shook his head, back still on his Master.

"Not too tight?" Erik questioned, breath hot on his slave's neck as he pressed himself closer.

Shaking his head wordlessly again, Charles shuddered at Erik's touch.

Next, Erik reached over and found his tie. He let it trail softly across the younger man's stomach, then chest, and then his shoulder as he slipped it behind his back, disappearing and leaving Charles wondering what Erik had in mind with it.

Before he knew it, Charles' sight was blinded. He felt as Erik knotted the tie around the back of his head before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Charles' ear and whispering; "You ready Charles?"

Drawing in a ragged breath, Charles finally spoke. "Yes Master," he said with a trembling voice.

As gently as Erik had been up until that moment, it shocked Charles when he felt his Master shove him down on the bed roughly. He landed on his cheek, his chest pressed down into the mattress and his ass up in the air. His hands remained tied securely against his back.

"God Charles, you have no idea just how fuckable you look right now," Erik breathed out, trailing a finger along his slave's bare back, starting up at his collar and tediously dragging it across his shoulderblades and up over his restrained hands, until finally sliding it off his ass in one smooth sweeping motion.

Charles felt a shudder ripple through his body. Next he felt the bed shift as Erik reached over to the nightstand. He heard the drawer open and could only assume his Master was getting lube.

Once he felt the settle in the bed again (Erik repositioning himself back behind Charles) he heard a tiny pop of a cap. Charles held his breath, not yet knowing what to expect from this Master. He didn't know if Erik would take the time to prep him first, or be less caring as his two previous owner's were and just fuck into him with abandon, not at all caring if they hurt their young slave. He hoped for the former of the two.

To Charles' relief, he felt the press of a slicked finger against his entrance, attentively probing its way in. It slid in easily, prompting Erik to add a second, and then finally a third. Charles moaned lowly, rocking his hips back against Erik's hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

What felt like hours, but was only minutes of Erik preparing Charles had passed. Erik slid his fingers out easily and gripped onto either side of Charles' hips as he raised himself up to proper entering height.

Charles sucked in another breath and soon enough felt the tip of Erik's cock press against his wet hole. Erik squeezed his hands around the younger man's hips as he sunk in slowly, inch by slippery inch until his cock was fully submerged into Charles' warmth.

"_Ohh Charles_... yes," Erik said breathily, tightening his hold even more on Charles' hips. He pulled back a few inches and thrust back in relentlessly, "_Fuck you feel good_," he punctuated with the thrust.

Charles gasped shortly, a hitching noise getting stuck in his throat when Erik pulled back again and thrust into him once more, stopping after each motion as to torture his young slave.

"Erik…_Master_, please," Charles begged, "faster."

Smirking, Erik withdrew his cock again slowly, dragging out all the pleasure he could before surging his hips forward again quickly, forcing a sharp gasp from Charles as he held the man's hips still while sinking into him all the way. Erik held his cock strongly inside his slave, not moving, and not letting Charles move his hips either, not letting him try and fuck himself against Erik's dick.

"Please," Charles gasped, "Master…" He buried his blindfolded face into the mattress, letting his sobs drown themselves out.

Erik took pride in the sounds that he drew from Charles while he fucked him. He grabbed his slave by the collar and pulled him up, _finally_ fucking into him with speed this time.

"Am I choking you?" Erik rasped out, one hand still firmly on Charles' hip, the other grasped around his collar as he held him up.

"Yes," Charles choked out, his voice gravely sounding. He couldn't find the strength to hold himself up with the way Erik was fucking into him and with his hands tied behind his back.

Erik released the hold of his slave's collar and let him crash back down onto the bed as he continued fucking into him wildly, his hand returning back to its spot on Charles' hip.

Gasping and trying to catch his breath, Charles whizzed out as his cheek smashed against the bed again, all while Erik kept up his relentless fucking pace. Once Charles stopped gagging, his breathing evened out into short gasps as he starting getting into the rhythm of his Master fucking him.

"_Yes Charles_," Erik shouted out as he smacked his ass sharply, sending a stinging sensation through the younger man's body. Erik regripped his slave's hips and kept driving into him with each snap of his hips, drawing out more and more pleasant sounding noises from the man below him.

"Are you gonna come?" Erik gritted out between harsh breaths, holding Charles' cheeks up with his palms as he fucked into him swiftly.

Charles nodded his head rapidly against the bed, mouth open as gasps escaped it starkly.

"Good," Erik grunted as he drove into him deeply and then stilled. Charles whimpered at the sudden loss of friction. But Erik never left Charles; he just hoisted his ass up even further, giving himself a better angle before he restarted his thrusts into the smaller man again.

Charles moaned out loudly at the new angle, Erik's cock brushing against his prostate with every pass. "Fuck," Charles breathed out harshly, "permission to come Master," he whined out.

Another smack to the ass, "Not yet Charles," Erik huffed out, fucking into him quickly, hands digging into his hips severe enough to leave bruises. "I come first this time."

Panting against the bed, Charles slammed his eyes shut by habit, even though he was already blinded. He held back his release, praying that Erik would come soon. He wasn't sure he could hold it much longer with the way the Erik was nailing his prostrate with every push in.

"_Please Master_," Charles begged, burying his face into the bed again.

A couple more thrusts and then Erik grunted out; "Yes Charles, _yes_," as the older man spilled into him, filling him with his seed and warmth. Charles cried out as he came just moments after Erik, face turning to its side once more.

The second Erik pulled out, Charles' limp body crashed down against the mattress, as if Erik's cock was the only thing that was holding it up. Erik gave Charles' ass one more smack, just for good measures before he got off the bed. He looked over at his sex slave—hands tied behind his back, blinded by his tie, and leash connected to his collar that was restricting him to Erik's bed. He was naked and sweaty and had red marks from where Erik's hand contacted with his ass and small finger-shaped bruises forming on his hips from where Erik grabbed and held onto him.

He looked fucking beautiful.

"I'm gonna shower first, I'll come back for you later." Erik said somewhat unkindly. "Don't move—that's your punishment for trying to come before me."

Charles drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "Yes Master."

…

Hearing Erik return from his shower, Charles turned his still blindfolded head against the bed to face the direction Erik was. Charles' arms and hands had completely gone numb, his ass was sore from Erik's relentless pounding and he was done with not being able to see. It came as a relief when he felt Erik finally unbound the belt around his wrists. His arms dropped to the side heavily. Next Erik slid the tie off from around his eyes. It took a moment for Charles' vision to un-blur from the sudden light change, but when he could see, he looked up at his Master, who was freshly showered and redressed— and much more causally than from when he returned from his business meeting.

"You need a shower," Erik said plainly, looking down at his slave.

Pulling back into a sitting position, Charles began rubbing one of his wrists to get the feeling back into it. "I suppose I do," he said quietly. Erik took notice of his shaky hands, he frowned. "Your wrists—do they hurt?" He asked, voice deep. Charles nodded.

"Here, let me," Erik said as he reached for the younger man's wrists and began massaging them soothingly.

It puzzled Charles, how one minute the man could be so rough and callous, domineering, like the Master Charles had expected him to be, but then there were times like these that the man showed an almost softer side of him, caring and kind almost. Charles wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Come on, I'll lead you to the shower—you can walk, yes?" Erik said after a moment, standing to unlock Charles' leash from the bed. Charles nodded, watching him carefully.

…

"Charles," Erik spoke softly, "Are you asleep?"

A rustle in the bed confirmed that Charles was still up. He rolled over to face Erik. "No Master," he said groggily, he must have been close though, "Do you need another handjob?" Charles was already reaching down between his Master's legs but a hand to the wrist stopped him.

"No Charles, it's okay," Erik said, "And call me Erik, outside of sex that is."

Charles probably wore the expression of shock quite well on his face as he looked at his Master, the only light coming in was from the moon, and it was a full moon out that night, making visibility better than most. "Yes, Erik."

"I can't sleep, but I don't need that—not yet at least." The older man said.

Charles was puzzled, he looked at his Master. "What would you like me to do then?"

"Just…I don't know—talk to me." Erik answered, almost sheepishly.

Unsure what to say, Charles just stared for a moment. He finally shook his head. "I don't know what to say—what do you want me to talk about?" No Master had ever asked him to talk before— he really didn't know what to say.

"Earlier," Erik said, as if he was trying to change the subject, "Did you like that? Do you like being restrained?"

Charles swallowed. "Yes," he nodded.

"Blindfolded?"

Another nod.

Erik heard the clanking of Charles' leash against the bedpost as Charles shuffled closer. "And what about you? Was that satisfactory for you as well Mas- _Erik_?"

"More than," Erik replied huskily, recounting the activities from earlier that evening. Yes, it was all very well for him.

A few moments passed in silence.

"May I ask you something Erik?" Charles' voice cut through the silence. Erik nodded at the younger man, they weren't touching, but their faces were only inches apart. Charles licked his lips before he spoke again. "Why did you wait?"

The confused look on the other man's face told Charles he needed to be more specific. He cleared his throat lightly and tried again. "For the sex—why did you wait so long?" He looked down at the mattress, "I'm just surprised is all—my other Masters didn't even wait until we got home. One fucked me at the club before we left, and the other fucked me in his car on the way home-"

"That's _enough_," Erik snapped out of nowhere, shocking the young man into silence as his eyes went wide. What had he done wrong?

Something inside of Erik shattered when Charles spoke of his previous Masters fucking him—he didn't want to hear it, didn't want to think about it, and he didn't even know why. Something just bothered him at it—thinking about Charles as used property, thinking about how Azazel had said he had _high mileage_, in other words, saying he'd been fucked thoroughly— and probably by more people than Erik cared to think about. He was Erik's now—he didn't want to think about his past Fuckers.

"Erik," Charles said with a whisper as he reached out for him, "I'm sorry—for whatever I did—I don't even know—please tell me."

But Erik just turned away harshly, still wallowing in his thoughts about Charles, and how many people he'd been with and trying to figure out why this was suddenly bothering him after a month. "Leave it alone Charles," Erik bit out coldly.

"What did I do Erik?" Charles said with a pained voice as he touched his shoulder softly, desperately trying to figure out just what he'd done to upset the other man.

Erik turned back around unsympathetically and smacked Charles' hand off of him before pinning it down onto the bed. He looked angrily into the younger man's eyes. "I said _shut up_ Charles," he sneered, "Do you _not_ listen?" He said before he shoved Charles away, letting go of the hold he had on his hand. "I don't need to be reminded of what a _whore_ you are and how many guys you fucked before me," he said with venom, and it wasn't fair really—Charles had no say in the matter at all.

And this time it was Charles that had something inside of him snap. How dare Erik call him a whore. How dare the man that went to a sex slave club in search of a whore get upset over Charles' past—he knew what he was getting himself into when he walked through those doors! And hell, Azazel had even warned him that Charles had 'been around the block'—where the hell does this man get off saying such filth?

Charles sat up in the bed; he looked at his Master crossly. "How dare you call me a whore— you're the one who went in search of just that, and now you're mad that you got it?"

"I said shut the fuck up _Charles_," Erik rose up himself, matching Charles' heated look with his own.

But Charles was still pissed, "_No_—I will not! I will not sit here and-"

He was stopped with a backhand to the face, the sound of the slap echoed through the dark room.

Charles' face jerked to the side as his hand came up to his cheek automatically to cover the area where Erik had hit him. He turned to Erik with shock in his eyes. "You..you _hit me_…" he said shakily.

"I told you to shut up," Erik said irritably.

The hand that Charles had to his face began to tremble. When did he lose sight of what all this was? The man was still his Master, and he was still the slave—he knew this. And this wasn't the first time he'd been struck by a Master…he just thought Erik was…different.

Charles sunk back down into the bed, turning his back on the other man as he caressed his sore cheek. Still in a state of shock.

Satisfied that the younger man had dropped the conversation, Erik laid back down in the bed as well, turning his back on him all also.

After a minute or two, Erik heard what sounded like soft sobs coming from the man next to him. He sat up and turned to face him again.

"Charles?"

A loud sniffle came from the younger man and Erik could see him run his arm across his face.

"You're…you're crying?" Erik asked in bewilderment.

"Of course I'm fucking crying— you _hit_ me," Charles snapped out, no longer trying to hide his sobs. He kept his back to the taller man.

Erik looked down at him for a moment, unsure what to do. He hadn't meant to hit Charles, it's just, he wouldn't drop it, Erik had told him to stop a number of times, if Charles would have just listened…

He should know by now that Erik has a hot and cold temperament about him.

"Charles, I…" Erik furrowed his brows; he really didn't know what to say. "I told you to stop."

Charles sniffled again. "I didn't think you'd hit me," he said, voice still heavy with tears. _I thought you were different_, was what he wanted to say, but didn't.

Seeing Charles cry did something to Erik—it broke him almost. He didn't want to see him cry, especially not over something that Erik had done.

Maybe he was not cut out for this Master shit after all. Erik took no pleasure in hurting people.

"Charles," Erik spoke softly, "come here," he reached over and rolled the smaller man onto his back, forcing him to look up at Erik. "I…I didn't mean to hit you Charles," he said caringly.

Taking in a deep trembling breath, Charles wiped his face once more before addressing the other man. "But you _did_," he said snappishly and before Erik could retort, he added; "I didn't sign up for this shit you know—I don't _enjoy_ being a slave," he said sadly, his eyes leaving Erik's face, "I know some people end up in the sex slave trade because they have nowhere else to turn, no home, or a worst life than before, and some go to escape debts or are in fear for their lives (all things Erik knew) but not me, that wasn't my case." He turned his attention back on Erik, "My own family sold me into slavery to pay off a debt, the day before my eighteenth birthday, the day before I had any rights."

There was a long pause in which Erik remained silent—he had no idea what to say.

Charles went on. "My 'stepfather' to be exact, is the one who completed the transaction, no thanks to my mother of course, who did nothing to stop it," he looked away, "but I don't blame her—Kurt had her on a steady supply of drugs and she probably didn't even remember she had a son." He looked back at Erik, "That's where the debt came from you know, drugs."

Erik could hear himself breathing. What the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

"Charles…I had no idea," was all he said, for lack of better words.

"Yeah, well, now ya do," Charles said unkindly before turning his back on Erik again.

A moment passed before Erik settled back down into the bed as well, pulling the covers up and over him again. He closed his eyes; hoping sleep would fall over him, but knew it was unlikely now.

After awhile of Erik shifting around trying to get comfortable, Charles rolled over to face him.

"Here, let me help you," he said irritably as he reached down between Erik's legs.

"You don't have to Charles," Erik tried.

"I want to," Charles said as he palmed Erik's cock, "I won't get any sleep either with you tossing all night."

Defeated, Erik let his body go lax as his cock in Charles' hand began to harden.

Charles wordlessly jerked him off, not touching anywhere but the man's cock. He stroked him quickly and with purpose, listening to Erik's gasps and moans.

"Faster," Erik rasped out, "yes, _just like that_."

It didn't take Erik long to reach his climax, he came with a rough moan, bringing his hand up behind Charles' head to bring the man down into a kiss, but Charles turned his face and Erik's lips ended up landing on his cheek instead.

The same cheek that he had slapped.

…

"He use to hit me too."

Erik looked over at Charles, still only visibly through the moonlight.

"My stepfather," Charles clarified, "I hated him for it."

It was the last words Charles spoke for the night.

Chapter Four.

A week had passed and Erik had decided to try and give Charles more range in the library. He was busy fastening a second extension to Charles' leash, which would give Charles almost full scope of the room when he looked up and notice the small smile on his slave's face as he looked around the room at all the books.

"You like to read?" Erik questioned, already knowing the answer.

Charles nodded, "Very much, yes." He flashed Erik a warm smile.

The leash made a heavy clank from the lock as Erik let it settle against the post. "Then knock yourself out," he smiled back, "I'll just be in my study—I'll come to check on you in a couple of hours. Do you need anything else?"

The younger man shook his head. "No—I don't believe so." It was still more than he could ever ask for. In his current situation.

…

Erik found Charles deep in a book hours later.

"Can I join you?"

Charles looked up, unaware that Erik had made his way into the room. He smiled. "Of course."

Settling down in the chair across from the brunet, Erik reached for a book. He smiled back at Charles. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

…

Charles was looking out the bedroom window when he felt Erik approach from behind. He ducked under Charles' leash and pressed his chest to the shorter man's back, the leash draping over Erik's shoulder. Charles' eyes closed when he felt the soft press of lips against the skin of his neck.

"Looking outside?" Erik murmured between light kisses.

His eyes opened again. "Yes," Charles said. "It's just... been so long…"

Erik stopped. He'd hadn't realized that slavery had such a confinement from the outside world. He suddenly felt pained again.

"Charles," Erik said, turning his young slave around to face him, the leash falling off his shoulder, "Would... would you like to get outside for a bit?"

The light in Charles' eyes shone brighter. "_Really_?" He practically gasped out. Which didn't help Erik's pain. He nodded. "Yes…on your leash of course, I-" he looked down, "You have to understand-"

"It's fine," Charles cut him off. He didn't care, Erik could handcuff him as well as long as it meant he could step foot outside again, it had been, what—a month and a half? "I don't care Erik—as long as I get outside—get some fresh air."

…

Erik had Charles' leash wrapped around his hand as he led the man outside. There was practically a skip in the smaller man's step and Erik couldn't help but smile. But at the same time that pain that he had first got at Charles' excitement over the library was back as well._Something so simple as the outdoors_, he thought.

Charles looked back at his Master with eager eyes. "Where to?"

"Anywhere you'd like, as long as we stay on the mansion grounds, I don't care where we go." Erik said in reply.

The smile never left Charles' face. "A walk would be just lovely then."

…

"Thank you Erik," Charles said, rolling his head back against Erik's shoulder to meet him in the eye.

They were laid out together in the grass under the shade of a giant tree.

"Of course Charles," Erik murmured before he rolled the smaller man into him, using the arm behind Charles' back, and pressing their lips together for a kiss.

…

"You did good today Charles," Erik said as he refastened the man's leash to the bedpost, "keep this up and you'll get even more freedom yet." Once finished, Erik turned to look at his young slave. "Did you like getting outside?"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Yes, very much—thank you."

Erik crossed over to where Charles sat on the bed. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing to leave. "I'll be back with dinner."

Something hit Charles, and he really had no idea why the next words flew out of his mouth.

"Why do you do that?"

Erik stopped. He turned to look back at the man on his bed. "Do what?" He asked in confusion.

Standing, Charles felt something close to confused rage surge through his body. He looked to Erik. "Why do you kiss me? Why have you ever kissed me?" He shook his head, and sickened look over his face, "Masters don't kiss their slaves—why do you?" He suddenly really wanted to know.

Shocked at the young man's sudden outburst, Erik just stared, unsure what to say or how to react.

But before he even had a chance, Charles barreled on. "If you're expecting sex—it's one thing, but you don't even do that half the time. My past Masters never kissed me…at least not like you do."

Erik frowned at him. "You don't want me kissing you?"

"_No_," Charles spat out, still looking almost pissed before he looked away.

Taking a step forward, Erik narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?"

Charles inhaled a deep breath through his nose before forcing his gaze back at his Master. And what he said next was just poison—it hit Erik straight in the heart.

"Because it makes it harder for me to _hate_ you!"

Erik was almost physically knocked back. His shocked expression stayed fixed on his face. He blinked. "You…you hate me?"

"Of course I _hate_ you," Charles snapped at him, "You have me on a goddamn leash—I'm your fucking _property_. You think I like this?" Surely his Master can't be this stupid.

Still in numbness, Erik frowned even harder. "I…I don't know…I just thought-"

"You thought what? That letting me have little perks like going outside and having books would make the fact that I'm still a fucking sex slave any less undesirable? Would make me _like_ you?" He turned his back on the taller man. "So please, stop... kissing me—stop treating me like a… a _boyfriend_," he said with a pained tone, "It's making it harder to hate you."

Erik came close up behind Charles. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Charles," he said softly, turning the shorter man around to face him, and— _damn it_—he had tears in his eyes again, just like the night he'd struck him. "Charles, I treat you like this because…I thought you _were_ my boyfriend...my _lover_," he said quietly.

A sick chuckle left Charles' lips. "I am not your _boyfriend_—I'm your fucking _slave_," he said as coldly as he could.

And it hit Erik, like a ton of bricks. "I…I thought that was the same—why did I buy you then?"

Charles held the fire in his eye. "To _fuck_ me." He said slowly. "What do you not understand about the term _sex-slave_?"

Erik said nothing.

"Oh my god," Charles' eyes went wide as he shook his head, "You…you thought you were buying a companion? Are you that fucked up?" He let out another sick laugh, "What did you think? That I would eventually... 'love' you?" Charles shook his head, "Take out a singles add, try internet dating, I don't know, but for the love of God, did you really think you'd find a partner at a sex-slave club? It's goddamn _Hellfire_—what did you expect?"

Erik's eyes fell to the floor. "I don't know," he admitted, "I…I just," he looked back to Charles, "I've tried. I've tried dating—it only ended up in failure and heartbreak…I just thought maybe-"

"Maybe you could _buy_ a relationship?" Charles bit out.

Shaking his head slowly, Erik's eyes stayed on the floor. "I suppose so, yes," he muttered.

...

"Fuck Charles, _yes_," Erik held onto Charles' legs as he fucked into him, holding him at just the right angle. Charles twisted his hands around in the cuffs on the bedpost. "God Erik, _faster_…yes, _just like that_."

Erik drove his cock into Charles deeper as he snapped his hips, earning a hoarse shout from the other man. Picking up speed, Erik hoisted Charles' legs up even more, hitting the younger man's prostate with every pass.

"Come for me Charles," Erik huffed out; thrusting his hips wildly as he looked down into the smaller man's eyes.

"_Erik, Erik_" Charles gasped out rapidly as he came, spurting his semen out onto his stomach as Erik rounded his orgasm as well, coming into Charles hotly.

…

"Let me get you something to get cleaned up with." Erik made his way off the bed, but not before looking down at Charles. "You made a mess," he said plainly.

Charles wrenched against his cuffs to crane his neck down to look at his stomach. "Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I did."

When Erik returned from the washroom, he had a wet washcloth in hand. He sat down on the bed by Charles and began cleaning the stickiness off him. Charles watched quietly.

"Thank you Erik," he mumbled.

"Would you like a shower?"

Charles nodded. "Please."

Erik grabbed the key off the bedside table and unlocked Charles' cuffs. Charles remained still for a moment, waiting for Erik to put his collar back on—he wondered why he didn't do it before removing the cuffs.

Erik looked at him. His eyebrows rose. "Well? Are you gonna go shower?"

Nodding quickly, Charles rose off the bed, trying his hardest not to let his shocked face be so obvious. He made his way to the bathroom quickly, only looking back at Erik once, when he got to the door. A small smile spread over his face.

Erik was too busy putting the cuffs back in the dresser to notice. "Charles," he called out as he closed the drawer. He finally looked up at the brunet. "Door open."

Charles nodded.

It was a week after Charles had yelled at him, and the first time Erik had taken Charles off his collar.

It was, a good day.

…

"Do you still hate me?" Erik asked into the darkness.

...

Chapter 5

Charles sat on the bed and watched Erik with wide eyes.

"What would you like to wear?" Erik said from the wardrobe, his back to the man on his bed.

"What are you wearing?" Charles questioned quietly.

This time Erik did look back at him. He smiled. "Something nice."

Charles matched his smile. "Will you dress me then?"

There was a pause in which Charles feared he crossed the line.

"Of course," Erik responded delicately.

…

"I think the dark grey suit would bring out your eyes more." Erik said from behind Charles, both men studying his reflection in the mirror.

Charles cocked his head to the side. "I agree," he said after a moment. He turned to face Erik. "I like what you're wearing by the way. It's very nice." Charles said as he admired the man's light grey suit.

Erik could have blushed. "This old thing?"

"Don't be modest—you look wonderful." Charles told him.

"Come on—let's get you changed. We don't want to be late." Erik said as he helped Charles out of his suit coat.

Charles welcomed the help graciously. "Where are we going?"

"Where am _I_ taking _you_," Erik corrected the younger man, speaking into his ear. "And _that_ is a surprise," he added with a quirky smile.

A shudder ran through the shorter man's body like an electric charge. He tipped his head to the side, baring his neck for the taller man.

Erik felt a surge run through his own body as he looked down at Charles' neck. He was so close. It took everything in his willpower to not lean down and kiss it, suck on it, possibly bite it.

He wanted to respect Charles' wishes. Ever since the night that Charles had told him he hated that Erik kissed him outside of sex, Erik wanted to prove that he could restrain himself.

Charles was not his boyfriend—he was his slave.

Once Charles had finished changing into the other suit, he walked over to the bed and picked up his collar and leash. He looked at them for a moment. Erik watched him soundlessly. "Here," Charles finally spoke, looking over at Erik. He held his leash out for the man to take.

Erik made his way over slowly, taking the collar from Charles' hand. The shorter man turned his back to Erik, waiting for it to be slipped around his neck.

Raising the collar up, Erik paused for a moment. He thought about himself, out in public, wearing a collar, attached to a leash that was being held by another man. It felt disgusting. Sure, he'd seen it before—seen it a lot in fact. It was nothing new for a Master to take their slave out in public—they had to be leashed—so they wouldn't run.

The collar barely touched Charles' neck before Erik lowered it again. The younger man twisted his head back to look at his Master, wondering what he was doing.

"Erik?" He questioned tenderly.

Erik just stared down at the collar.

He tossed it to the bed.

Charles' eyes went impossibly wide. He wasn't sure if he should speak or not.

"Come on," Erik said, placing his hand on Charles' shoulder and turning him to face himself, "We don't want to be late."

…

The reservations that Erik had were at a far fancier restaurant than Charles had ever been to in his life. It was more that he'd expected—nicer of a restaurant than Charles suspected Masters took their slaves to.

"What's your end game Erik?" Charles suddenly asked out of nowhere, halfway through their meal. He refused to look up at Erik, focusing on his plate instead.

Erik looked at him in confusion. He set his fork down. "What do you mean?"

Charles took in a deep breath, still not meeting his eyes to the man across from him. "Why are we here? Why did you take me to this restaurant?" He finally looked up, steel in his eyes. "I don't get it Erik. What are you trying to prove to me?"

"I…you seemed happy at first." Erik said.

"I was." Charles looked away. "But now we're here and I'm wondering what kind of Master takes their slave to such an expensive restaurant," he brought his eyes back to Erik. "But I already know the answer is none. I see no collars here. Is that why you took mine off?"

Erik reached over the table and placed his hand over Charles'. "No Charles." He looked deeply into his slave's eyes. "I took it off you because you deserved it. You've been so good lately. I…I thought you wanted to get out…"

Staring hard at the hand that was covering his, Charles thought for a moment before speaking again.

"I did," he said dimly.

…

Charles turned his back to Erik and lowered his head as the taller man slipped the collar around his neck and fastened it.

"Thank you for dinner tonight." Charles spoke quietly.

Erik let his hand trail down Charles' back. "Of course," he mumbled.

…

Erik returned to the bedroom an hour later. He looked down at Charles in the bed. He was reading.

"Erik?" Charles said as he looked up at the taller man.

"Put your book down Charles," he said as he began removing his pants. Charles complied quickly, marking his page before setting it off to the side. He turned back and watched as his Master climbed into the bed with him.

"What would you like tonight Erik?"

"Your mouth," Erik murmured before pressing his lips to Charles'.

…

Erik weaved his hand through Charles' hair, gripping tightly as he moved it in time with Charles' bobs.

"Charles," he moaned out lowly, watching the younger man work his mouth over his cock repeatedly.

Charles flashed his eyes up to look at Erik, searing them into Erik's mind. He sucked his cock roughly, keeping his eyes glued on his Master.

Not backing down, Erik held Charles' gaze, looking just as intently into the other man's eyes. He brought his other hand up and placed it on Charles' neck, rubbing his thumb against his jaw as he moved his head up and down.

Moaning from Erik's touch, Charles' eyes flashed away at the betrayal of his own body. He continued to work Erik's cock quickly, one hand on Erik's hip, the other wrapped firmly around the base of Erik's cock.

Quickly, the hand that was on Charles' neck shot down and grabbed the hand that was on his hip. Erik laced their fingers together securely, giving a rough squeeze. Charles' eyes flashed back up at the older man and Erik moaned out Charles' name as he came into his mouth.

Charles gagged only slightly at the force of Erik's release, taking care to swallow the rest, knowing it pleased his Master.

Erik's head thumped back onto the pillow as he let out a ragged breath. His eyes shut only for a moment to catch his breath before they reopened. He looked down at Charles fondly while other man cleaned up the come that slipped out of his mouth during Erik's release, using his tongue. Erik groaned out softly when Charles' tongue slid over his overly sensitive cock, lapping up the remaining seed.

"Come here Charles," he said hoarsely once the young man was done.

Charles crawled his way up to his Master. Their lips met as soon as he was within range, Erik being the one to initiate the kiss. Charles hummed softly into it as he melded his lips against Erik's.

Breaking away, Erik looked passionately into the smaller man's eyes for a moment.

"Lay on your back," he ordered gently and Charles slipped off of him and laid down on Erik's right side. He never took his eyes off of Erik's. He watched as Erik lowered himself down to his waist.

Erik looked up at Charles, seeing the doubt in the other man's eyes. Almost fear.

"I want to do this Charles," he said lowly.

Charles swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he felt Erik remove his underwear.

When Erik took his cock into his mouth, Charles almost cried. So long, so long since he'd felt this—felt a mouth around his dick. Years—it had been years—he'd forgotten what it even felt like. The sensation alone was enough to make Charles cry. He covered his eyes with his arm, hoping Erik wouldn't notice, and would just think he was really into it. He groaned out to cover a sob.

So good, it felt so fucking good—he never wanted it to stop. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way that Erik's head was bobbing up and down, over and over again over his spit slicked cock. Erik's hand worked in unison with his mouth, drawing out even more pleasure from the man above him.

Not knowing where to put his other hand, Charles just kept up securely by his side, digging it into the sheets.

Next thing Charles knew, Erik was reaching out confidently and grabbing Charles' hand and placing it onto his head, encouraging the younger man to weave his fingers into Erik's hair. Charles peeked out from behind his arm to see Erik looking up at him while he moved his mouth over his cock slowly.

Erik pulled away. "Touch me Charles," he said almost as if he were the touch-starved one.

Doing as his Master wished, Charles' other hand came down as well to join the one already in Erik's hair. He carded his fingers through his strands and gripped lightly, unsure if his Master liked it rough or not.

Erik moaned around his cock in encouragement, working Charles' cock feverishly.

Before Charles came, he gave Erik fair warning. "Erik, I'm gonna…" he whimper, leaving the rest to trail off. Erik just hummed his approval, making no more to back away as a continued sucking.

Charles looked down at the man, "Erik—_quickly_—I'm gonna come... _move_," tried to warn again.

Erik shook his head, determined on not going anywhere.

"Fuck," Charles bit out as he came explosively into his Master's mouth, tightening his hold on Erik's hair more than he meant to.

Erik swallowed every. Last. Drop.

When Charles' head hit the pillow, it was with a thud. His eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath.

So long. It had been so long since anyone had done that for him.

And _never_ a Master.

…

"I'm going to kill them all Erik."

The taller man looked over at his slave. He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean Charles?" He questioned lowly.

Smiling, Charles shuffled his head lightly against Erik's shoulder so that he could look up at him as they lay together. "I'm going to kill them Erik. All of them," his smile grew wider. "Starting with my stepfather, and then probably Azazel next." Charles sighed relaxingly, "and then my previous Masters of course, anyone who raped me in fact."

Erik stared ahead for a moment, letting it all soak in.

"Are you going to kill me?"

A minute passed in which all Erik could hear was Charles' breathing.

"Do you think I should?"

…

The next day, Erik found Charles in the library. He was reading quietly in the corner. Erik sat down in the chair across from him.

Charles looked up quickly. He noted the stern look on Erik's face before setting his book down on the table. "I'm sorry Erik, should I have told you were I'd be?"

Shaking his head, Erik kept his gaze on the younger man. "No, it's fine. I knew you'd be here." He paused. "I wanted to talk about what you said last night."

Charles shifted in his chair, but his gaze was undeterred. "What about it?"

"You said you were going to kill everyone that has ever hurt you." Erik said.

"Yes."

"And you plan on doing this how?"

Charles smirked, and it was almost wickedly. "I plan on being free one day."

Erik's eyebrows shot up. "Free?"

"Yes."

"And you know I am the only one who can free you, should I choose." Erik said.

Charles nodded. "Yes, I know."

He knew how it worked in the Slave and Master dynamics, a slave could only go free if bought and freed, more than likely by their Master, but at times family members had been known to free slaves, if they weren't the ones who put them in it that is.

Somewhat amused by the concept, Erik went on. "So you believe that I will free you one day?"

"I do." Charles said confidently.

Now Erik was smiling. "And why do you think that?"

Charles matched his sick smile. "You'll grow bored with me Erik. Eventually I will get too old for you and you will find yourself wanting a newer model. And you won't be able to sell me back, I'll be too old—Azazel would never take me back—especially knowing what a 'pain' I am. He's probably still laughing at you for taking me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll have no choice but to set me free."

Now Erik was frowning—he suddenly found no humor in this. "You think I'll grow tired of you?" He said almost hurt.

The younger man nodded his head. "Yes, I know you will—probably by the time I'm thirty I predict."

A moment passed before Erik spoke again, and when he did, it was full of emotion. "Charles, I will _never_ let you go, I love you."

Charles frowned. He wanted to scream, to yell at the man across from him.

He snorted instead. "You do not love me—you love what you have made me."

…

"Charles?" Erik said into the darkness.

"Hm?" Came a sleepy voice

"Come here," he said quietly, reaching out for Charles blindly.

This time when Charles moved, there was no clanking of metal against metal.

"Please don't kiss me Erik," was whispered.

…

"Do you want to shower with me?" Erik asked the next morning, looking down at Charles who was still in bed. The younger man shrugged. "Sure."

…

"Kiss me Charles, please," Erik said needingly, water beating down on both of their exposed skin. He held Charles tightly, one hand behind his back, the other behind his head, tipping the smaller man's face up to look at him, their lips inches apart.

Charles' lips were parted, but his eyes were screaming no—don't make me do this…don't make me want this.

Their lips met.

…

"What would you like to do today?" Erik asked as he finished dressing, he looked over at Charles who had just finished himself and was picking up their damp towels.

"I'd love to go into town, if that's not asking too much." Charles answered, looking up at Erik with hope.

Erik nodded.

…

At some point over the past few days, Charles' collar had fallen between the bed and the wall, forgotten.

…

"Is this place okay?" Erik asked, motioning to the café. Charles nodded.

They sat outside and ate lunch, taking about everything from politics to the weather to how they wanted to fuck that night.

It was eerily comfortable, yet still felt so fucked up. Erik couldn't get the bad taste out of his mouth of the serenity of it all.

"I have another meeting I have to go to in the morning," Erik said plainly as they finished eating.

Looking up, Charles nodded. "Will you be gone long?"

Erik shook his head. "Not too long—just a couple of hours," he sat back in his chair and looked across the table at Charles. "Would you like the car? In case you want to get out anyway?"

Charles looked to the side for a moment in thought before bringing his eyes back to Erik.

"No. I think I'll be okay."

…

"Erik?" It was Charles this time speaking into the darkness.

The taller man rolled to face him, barely making out his face. "Yes Charles?" He answered subtly.

"If I asked you to help me kill them…would you?"

A quiet moment passed.

"Yes."

Chapter Six

Erik leaned down, about to press a kiss to Charles' head before he pulled back. Charles tipped his head up to look at the man from is spot on the library chair. He titled his head.

"I have to get going now," Erik spoke, looking down at Charles, "I should be back later on this afternoon. Are you sure you don't want the keys to the Audi?"

Charles smiled. "No, I'll be alright," he held up his book, "I'm still trying to finish this one."

Nodding his head with a small fond smile, Erik looked down at Charles for a moment or two before he turned to head out.

"Erik."

The older man turned.

"Have a good day."

…

Erik smiled as soon as he stepped foot in his kitchen. "Charles, you never told me you could cook."

A matching smile was flashed Erik's way. "I never had to opportunity to tell you." He looked down at the skillet, "or show you, I should say."

Coming up behind the smaller man, Erik leaned over his shoulder, close, but not quite touching. "What are we having?" he murmured against Charles' skin.

Goosebumps broke out over Charles' right arm. He felt a shudder creep its way up his back. His head subconsciously leaned to the left, baring his neck for the other man. "Chicken fajitas," he said as normally as he could. "See, there's the peppers, and…" he felt Erik lean in closer, his body heat radiating off him, "… the onions," he drew in a sharp breath, "and the chicken," he whisper the last part.

With just the slightest touch, barely a ghost, Erik brushed his cheek against Charles', causing another sharp inhale from the younger man. "Looks wonderful," the taller man said, his voice rumbling through Charles' body.

Charles closed his eyes, and took in a deep, calming breath before turning around and smiling up at Erik. "Take a seat, it will be ready soon." He nodded his head over to the already set table.

Erik grinned down at Charles before complying. He made his way over to the table and took his seat, watching Charles in silence as he finished preparing dinner, the smile never leaving his face.

…

"Are they too tight?" Erik asked.

Charles shook his head, twisting his hands in the cuffs. "No, it's just fine."

Erik sealed their lips together, bringing one hand up to cup Charles' face, the other settling on his hip as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Charles. The younger man wrenched against his handcuffs as he moaned into the kiss, his hands reaching around the bars of the bed frame. Erik moved to straddle Charles, taking care not to put all his weight on him at once.

They laid like that for minutes, just kissing each other tenderly, Charles' hands bound up at the headboard and Erik holding his face and hip.

"Charles," Erik breathed out as he broke away, looking profoundly in his blue eyes.

The younger man looked back at him with anticipation, trying to catch his slightly hitched breath.

"I..." he fell silent, and then sealed their lips back together hotly. Charles tipped his chin up into the kiss, better angling it, and deepening it at the same time. Erik pulled back suddenly. He pushed himself up on his knees and began unbuttoning Charles' dress shirt, keeping his eyes focused on the blues of Charles'.

Without a word, Charles looked back; the only sound to be heard was the rise and fall of his chest as he took in his breaths. Once finished, Erik ran his hands up Charles' bare chest, pushing the shirt off to the side the best he could, exposing as mush skin as one could on a man that was handcuffed.

Erik's hand were warm and smooth on Charles' skin, making the man shudder in pleasure.

"Do you like that Charles?" Erik asked with a murmur, "When I touch you?"

Charles nodded his head with a gasp, his mouth open slightly.

"Your voice, I want to hear your voice Charles." Erik said as he made another pass at Charles' chest.

"Yes," the younger man rasped out, "Yes Erik, touch me—I love when you touch me."

Erik's pupils blew wide; he leaned down and pressed his lips against Charles' with passion, bringing his hands up to cup Charles' face.

Once he broke away, he trailed down Charles' jaw and neck, taking care to place a kiss in every spot he could. Charles tilted his head up and to the side, relishing in the feel of Erik's soft lips against his skin, and the slight moister that was left behind after each kiss.

"Erik," Charles panted out, "I…I want you…"

Slowly, Erik raised his head to meet Charles' eyes. He had a look of shocked surprise on his face.

"Please…" Charles added, also in a whine.

One of the hands that was on Charles' face moved up and stroked through his tousled hair delicately.

"Yes Charles."

…

Erik's thrusts were soft, gentle, not at all hurried in the ways that they were before. He held onto Charles' legs with care, kissing the side of a calf muscle every now and then. Charles arched his back up and off the mattress, trying to guide Erik's cock to hit just the right spot.

When Erik noticed this, he gripped Charles' legs tightly before hoisting them up further and changing his angle slightly. Charles moaned out in pleasure as Erik's cock slid effortlessly over his prostate.

Erik rocked his hips in motion with Charles' breaths, holding him steady as he fucked into him with attentiveness. He reached down and took Charles' cock between his hand and began to stroke him.

When Charles came, he cried out Erik's name with a shudder, bringing the other man over the edge as well. Erik was only able to snap his hips a few more times after his release, his overly sensitive cock begging him to stop.

Erik crashed down on top of Charles, breathing heavy and strained. His placed a kiss to Charles' shoulder before pulling up just enough to meet gazes.

They both stared at each other for a wordless moment, only their ragged breaths tangling around each other.

Charles moved his head forward and placed a soft kiss against Erik's lips.

…

"Erik?" Charles spoke into the darkness.

A shift in the bed. "Yes Charles?"

"I think, if under different circumstances," a pause, "I could've loved you."

It was simultaneously, the greatest and yet most heart shattering thing Erik had ever heard.

…

A week later, Erik fell terribly ill with the flu. He was bed ridden for ten days.

Charles never left his side.

…

Three days after Erik recovered, he found Charles sitting outside on the steps of his mansion. Erik joined him.

"Hey," he said softly, leaning in to kiss the younger man before stopping himself.

Charles blinked over at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I was told you never left my side," the taller man said, ignoring Charles' questions—he didn't care how he felt, all he cared about was the man next to him—Charles' question seemed inadequate to him.

It took a moment for Charles to respond. He felt his cheeks color slightly as he looked to the ground. "I was worried."

Erik looked at the younger man before him for a moment.

"Thank you."

…

The next time Erik had a business meeting to attend, he knew he'd be gone for longer than normal. Overnight in fact. He found Charles in the kitchen, making his usual cup of afternoon tea.

"Charles?"

The younger man turned around to meet Erik. He smiled sweetly. "Yes Erik?"

"The meeting I have tomorrow—it's in Tampa." Erik said.

The smile on Charles' face fell. "Oh." He said. He looked away. "Will you be gone long?" He asked almost shyly.

"I'm taking the first flight out of there the day after; I'll be home the day after tomorrow." He made his way over to Charles and tipped the smaller man's head up to meet his eyes. "I promise Charles."

He wanted to kiss Charles—kiss him so bad. He took a step back.

"I'll miss you," Erik said faintly.

Charles smiled.

…

Erik looked down at Charles as he slept. It was early—too early to have to be awake. Erik's flight was in two hours, and he knew he needed to leave if he were to catch it.

_One day_. He told himself. _It's just one day—you can do this_.

He leaned down, about to kiss Charles' sleeping forehead. He stopped.

_Please don't kiss me Erik_. It rang in his head—still haunting him every day.

He backed away, turning and making to leave the room.

There was a rustle from the bed.

"Erik?" Came Charles' groggy voice.

Erik turned in time to see Charles making his way out of the bed and padding over to him. He looked at the older man and placed his hands on his chest before leaning up on his toes.

He kissed Erik on the mouth.

"Have a safe trip," he murmured after he broke away.

…

The day Erik came back he made love to Charles.

He never wanted it to end.

…

"Charles," Erik found the younger man in the kitchen the next morning, "I need to talk to you."

Turning around, Charles met Erik with a cup of tea and a smile. "Of course Erik." He made his way over to the kitchen table and sat down. Erik joined him. He took Charles' hand in his.

Charles set his teacup down. "What is it Erik?" He wore a look of concern on his face now.

The hand on top of Charles' was trembling. Erik took in a deep breath.

"You're free to go."

Charles' brows furrowed. "Pardon?"

Erik brought his eyes up to meet Charles'. They were so blue. "I'm setting you free Charles. I'm releasing you of your duties as my slave…I already made the arrangements with my lawyer. You are a free man as of tomorrow."

"_Erik_," Charles gasped, "Are you…are you sure?" His eyes were impossibly wide, but also filled with hope and joy.

Nodding his head slowly, Erik looked back up at Charles. "Yes—I am sure."

Tears streamed down Charles' face. "Oh Erik, _thank you_," he sobbed quietly, "_Thank you_ so much."

…

"How long do you think it will take?" Erik questioned as he walked Charles outside. "To find them all?"

Charles shrugged. "Who knows; couple months, years perhaps? I know where Kurt and Azazel are, but the others will be more difficult to track down." He looked at Erik with a smile. "But I'll find them."

Erik nodded. The car was already waiting for Charles. Erik looked at it. "Good luck Charles," he said after a beat.

Another smile appeared over Charles' face. "Thank you Erik, for everything." He leaned up and placed a sweet kiss to Erik's mouth. But Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' waist and deepened the kiss.

They broke away after a moment, looking intensely into each other's eyes.

"Good bye Charles," Erik spoke softly. Charles nodded, then turned and walked towards the car, the driving waiting to take him anywhere he wanted to go. Erik had given him enough money to live well for the next couple of years, knowing Charles would make it on his feet just fine. He was a strong man—stronger than Erik.

"Charles," Erik called out, just before he got into the car. Charles turned. "When you're done," Erik took in a deep breath, "you're always welcome back here—not as a slave, but as an equal—if that's what you should want." He paused. "You can always come back."

A small smile spread over Charles' face.

"Thank you Erik, I'll keep that in mind."

_If you love something, set it free… if it comes back, it's yours…if it doesn't…it never was_.

The End.

**A/N: Part two is up.**


End file.
